Episode Liste
Her er en liste over de 217 episoder og de forskellige episodetyper. Episoder i alfabetisk rækkefølge A *Agua Mala *All Souls *All things *Alone *Alpha *The Amazing Maleeni *Anasazi *Apocrypha *Arcadia *Ascension *Aubrey *Audrey Pauley *Avatar B *Babylon *Bad Blood *Badlaa *Beyond the Sea *Biogenesis *The Blessing Way *Blood *Born Again *Brand X C *The Calusari *Chimera *Chinga *Christmas Carol *Closure *Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose *Colony *Conduit D *D.P.O. *Darkness Falls *Deadalive *Deep Throat(Episode) *Demons *Detour *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Dreamland *Dreamland II *Drive *Duane Barry(Episode) *Død Kalm *Dæmonicus E *E.B.E. *El Mundo Gira *Elegy *Emily *Empedocles *En Ami *End Game *The Erlenmeyer Flask *Essence *Eve(Episode) *Excelsis Dei *Existence F *F. Emasculata *Fallen Angel *Fearful Symmetry *Field Trip *Fight Club *Fire *Firewalker *First Person Shooter *Folie a Deux *Founder's Mutation *Fresh Bones G *Gender Bender *Gethsemane *Ghost in the Machine *The Gift *The Goldberg Variation *Grotesque H *Hellbound *Hell Money *Herrenvolk *Hollywood A.D. *Home *Home Again *The Host *How the Ghosts Stole Christmas *Hungry *Humbug I *Ice *Improbable *Invocation *Irresistible J *Je Souhaite *The Jersey Devil(Episode) *John Doe *Jose Chung's "From Outer Space" *Jump the Shark K *Kaddish *Kill Switch *Kitsunegari L *Lazarus *Leonard Betts(Episode) *The List *Little Green Men *Lord of the Flies M *Max(Episode) *Medusa *Memento Mori *Milagro *Millennium *Mind's Eye *Miracle Man *Monday *Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster *Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man *My Struggle *My Struggle II N *Never Again *Nisei *Nothing Important Happened Today *Nothing Important Happened Today II O *One Breath *One Son *Orison *Oubliette *Our Town P *Paper Clip *Paper Hearts *Patience *Patient X *Per Manum *Pilot *The Pine Bluff Variant *Piper Maru *The Post-Modern Prometheus *Provenance *Providence *Pusher Q *Quagmire R *The Rain King *Red Musuem *The Red and The Black *Redrum *Redux *Redux II *Release *Revelations *Requiem *Roadrunners *Roland(Episode) *Rush S *S.R. 819 *Salvage *Sanguinarium *Scary Monsters *Schizogeny *Sein und Zeit *Shadows *Shapes *Sixth Extinction *Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati *Signs & Wonders *Sleepless *Small Potatoes *Soft Light *Space *Squeeze *Sunshine Days *Surekill *Synchrony *Syzygy T *Talitha Cumi *Teliko *Tempus Fugit *Terma *Terms of Endearment *Teso dos Bichos *The Beginning *The End *The Field Where I Died *Theef *This Is Not Happening *Three of a Kind *Three Words *Tithonus *Tooms(Episode) *Travelers *Trevor *Triangle *Trust No 1 *The Truth *Tunguska *Two Fathers U *Underneath *The Unnatural *Unrequited *Unruhe *Unusual Suspects V *Via Negativa *Vienen W *The Walk *War of the Coprophages *Wetwired *William. *Within *Without X *X-Cops Y *Young at Heart Z *Zero Sum 1-9 *2Shy *3 *4-D *731 ---- Episoder opdelt forhold til Sæson Sæson 1 *Pilot *Deep Throat(Episode) *Squeeze *Conduit *The Jersey Devil(Episode) *Shadows *Ghost in the Machine *Ice *Space *Fallen Angel *Eve(Episode) *Fire *Beyond the Sea *Gender Bender *Lazarus *Young at Heart *E.B.E. *Miracle Man *Shapes *Darkness Falls *Tooms(Episode) *Born Again *Roland(Episode) *The Erlenmeyer Flask Sæson 2 *Little Green Men *The Host *Blood *Sleepless *Duane Barry(Episode *Ascension *3 *One Breath *Firewalker *Red Museum *Excelsis Dei *Aubrey *Irresistible *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Fresh Bones *Colony *End Game *Fearful Symmetry *Død Kalm *Humbug *The Calusari *F. Emasculata *Soft Light *Our Town *Anasazi Sæson 3 *The Blessing Way *Paper Clip *D.P.O. *Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose *The List *2Shy *The Walk *Oubliette *Nisei *731 *Revelations *War of the Coprophages *Syzygy *Grotesque *Piper Maru *Apocrypha *Pusher *Teso Dos Bichos *Hell Money *Jose Chung's From Outer Space *Avatar *Quagmire *Wetwired *Talitha Cumi Mytologi Episoder Ugens Monster Episoder